


Boot Camp

by pixie_gurl



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_gurl/pseuds/pixie_gurl





	Boot Camp

A little background information, the federation has a family fun weekend for their diplomats and Star  
fleet officers and their families. One thing the federation does is hold a mock boot camp for diplomats  
and fleet spouses. That is where are story starts.  
Tell me again dear, why you signed me up for boot camp? Garak asks for the millionth time. Because  
darling, Julian sighs, not only are you a federation diplomat but you are married to a star fleet officer so  
it makes perfect sense you to go through boot camp with the other diplomats and spouses. Besides it  
will be good for you to meet new people and possibly make friends. Garak rolls his eyes. It will also  
give you chance to prove that Cardiassan training methods more effective than star fleet or so you keep  
saying, Julian adds. You have a point dear, Garak says looking amused. This will be interesting to say  
the least.  
Star Fleet Barracks  
Garak walks into the fleet barracks and looks around. Well this is certainly different, he thought to  
himself. Bunk beds lined either side of the wall. Gray sheets and pillow cases with dark blue blankets  
on every bed. Garak, over here, calls a familiar voice. Garak sees Keiko O' Brien waving at the far end  
of the room. Garak walks over. Its so good to see again Keiko says giving Garak a hug. I'm glad Julian  
convinced you to do this. Here is a good spot. You mind if I take the top bunk? Keiko asks. Garak's  
eyes widened, you mean to tell me that both men and women share the same barracks. Yes, Keiko  
replies. Garak stood dumbfounded. GARAK! Boomed a voice. Just then a hand slapped Garak's back  
nearly knocking him to the floor. Hello chancellor Martok, Garak said trying to catch his breath.  
Chancellor Martok stood with his crooked smile. “Let introduce you to some people” Martok said.  
“Here is Ambassador Spock and Ambassador Shan” Martok took Garak around the room and  
introduced him to all the other diplomats. Garak makes his way over to his bunk. He sits on the bed and  
takes a deep breath. You okay? Keiko asks. Yes, its just been awhile since I shared barracks, Garak  
replies. But I'll be alright.  
0400  
Klingon opera comes over the PA system filling the barracks.  
Garak tumbles out of bed with a THUD. Wha, What time is it? Garak mumbles. GOOD MORNING,  
GOOD MORNING! The Vulcan drill instructor booms. “Now I know I'm dreaming” Garak says to  
himself. YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO HIT THE HEAD, SHOWER AND BE IN FORMATION.  
GO, GO, GO! The drill instructor barks. Everyone scrambles to the bathrooms. This is nothing like the  
Bamarren Institute, Garak thinks.  
WHAT PART OF FIVE MINUTES DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND, SCALES?! The drill instructor  
screams. “Uh...” Garak looks lost. THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION, SCALES! DROP AND  
GIVE ME TEN! The instructor orders. Ten, what? Garak asks looking even more confused. PUSHUPS,  
SCALES, PUSH-UPS! The instructor barks. He grabs Garak throws him to the ground and  
instructs him on how to do a proper push-up. NOW GIVE ME 19 MORE, the drill instructor barks. But  
you said 10, Garak corrects him. The drill instructor smiles sadistically, make it 30 then. Snickers erupt  
throughout the barracks. Oh you guys find that funny, do you? While scales is finishing his push-ups  
the rest of you will be doing burpees until he finishes. Groans can be heard throughout the barracks.  
After what seems like an eternity Garak finished push-up number 30. Now that we are all warmed up,  
we will go on a little five mile run, the drill instructor announces. Garak looks at Keiko. Did he says  
five miles? Garak gulped.  
The drill instructor started a cadence as they began to run.  
Everybody's doin' it right (Hard work, work)  
Hard Work, that's what they say (Hard work, work)  
Hard Work, to earn my pay (Hard work, work)  
Hard Work, do it everyday (Hard work, work)  
I get up bout' a quarter to three (Hard work, work)  
Gotta go and earn my pay (Hard work, work)  
Put my boots on and lace em' up (Hard work, work)  
I got another days work (Hard work, work)  
Hard Work, that's what they say (Hard work, work)  
Hard Work, I earn my pay (Hard work, work)  
I put on my ruck and move on out (Hard work, work)  
Gotta go make the call (Hard work, work)  
I'm bangin' on the doors in the morning (Hard work, work)  
Get up and lets go to work! (Hard work, work)  
Hard work, you pack up the chutes (Hard work, work)  
Hard work, you loading em' up (Hard work, work)  
Its a Hard Work manafest! (Hard work, work)  
Hard work, you gotta do it right (Hard work, work)  
Hard work, and here we go (Hard work, work)  
Well son, i'm ready to rock (Hard work, work)  
Hard work, i'm earning my pay (Hard work, work)  
Hard work, that's what they say (Hard work, work)  
Hard work, we're movin' on out (Hard work, work)  
We gotta go and do the job (Hard work, work)  
Load em' up on the airplane (Hard work, work)  
In the early morning rain (Hard work, work)  
Hard work, that's what they say (Hard work, work)  
Hard work, lead me here (Hard work, work)  
Hard work, turn it up (Hard work, work)  
Hard work, fired up (Hard work, work)  
Everybody's on the plane (Hard work, work)  
Gotta sit em' sit em' on down (Hard work, work)  
Hard work, the engines are on (Hard work, work)  
Hard work, the mission is GO! (Hard work, work)  
Hard work, that's what they say (Hard work, work)  
Hard work, I do it for play! (Hard work, work)  
Hard work, I earn my pay (Hard work, work)  
Hard work, we're on the go (Hard work, work)  
01700  
Everybody is standing in formation awaiting instruction. Drenched in sweat and completely exhausted.  
Dismissed! The drill instructor barked.  
Everyone staggers toward their awaiting family members.  
So? How was camp? Julian asks innocently with a smile. You, star fleet people are insane! Garak says  
trying to catch his breath. First I pissed off the drill instructor and had to do 30 push-ups. Then we went  
on a five mile run. Then we did a log carry, tire pulls, tire flips, wind sprints, burpees, jumping jacks,  
more push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, a ropes course, and a timed obstacle course. Oh if you don't finish the  
obstacle course in time the entire group has to do over until everyone finishes in time. That is what took  
so long, the bolian ambassador kept falling off the suspension bridge. Julian laughed. Its not funny!  
Garak snapped. Oh Darling, I don't mean to laugh but you see why I find this amusing. Julian says. Its  
standard for every Star Fleet Cadette to go through boot camp and survival training before starting  
Academy. Then once a Cadette passes boot camp and survival training and academy starts they have  
PT drills every morning before classes. Garak's eyes widen. They do “this” every morning and then go  
to classes?! He says amazed. Julian nods. Garak stares absolutely stunned.  
Everything hurts, Garak finally speaks, even my hair. He winces. Oh poor baby, Julian coos. Let go  
back to our quarters. Nothing a hot bath, full belly, and a warm bed can't fix. Julian says. Garak leans  
over and kisses Julian. Julian winks his nose. We really need to get you into the bath, STAT! You stink  
to high heaven! Julian says as he and Garak walk back to their quarters.


End file.
